School Time
by KittyBlue
Summary: Uma nova escola significa novos amigos, novas sensações, novos... amores? -malikxryoux- HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** School Time  
**Autor:** KittyBlue  
**Capítulos: **multi-part 2 capítulos por agora  
**Status:** incompleto  
**Tipo: **au, angst, yaoi, lemon/lime, romance  
**Rating:** R / NC17  
**Pares:** Malik x Ryou  
**Sumário:** Uma nova escola significa novos amigos, novas sensações, novos... amores?  
**Avisos: **Isto é AU! Ou semi-au pelo menos…? O Ryou conhece algumas pessoas, mas o Malik é um desconhecido.. E eu sei.. Não devia ter posto o Bakura como espírito.. Mas não resisti:( Mas também quem resiste ao Bakura:p  
**C&C: **podes contactar-me através de **Email**  
**Disclaimer:** Não são meus.. e isso não é novidade para ninguém, certo? Mas podem oferecer-me um Ryou ou um Malik pelo Natal, não me importo. :p

**School Time**

by _KittyBlue_

**Capítulo 1 **

Era uma manhã como todas as outras. Ou talvez nem tanto. Já que Ryou recusava-se a ter "manhãs". Ryou acordou com o som do despertador. Espreguiçou-se na cama bocejando. Com muito esforço, acabou, uma meia hora depois, na casa de banho, para tomar banho. Uma hora depois estava a tomar o pequeno-almoço, o seu pai a falar sobre coisas que não lhe interessavam minimamente, já que o que ele queria mesmo era voltar para a sua caminha quentinha.

"Ryou, a comida está a arrefecer." Ele sentiu uma mão nos seus cabelos compridos suavemente.

O rapaz ergueu a cabeça da mesa, abriu os olhos e suspirou.

"Eu sei que não gostas de acordar de manhã. Verdade que não é das melhores coisas, mas pelo menos tens muitas tardes livres, não é? Não é suficiente razão para te habituares?"

Ryou olhou para o seu pai como se ele tivesse perdido um bocado mais, da pouca sanidade que lhe restava, e negou com a cabeça. Estava tão cansado, sonolento, a ansiar por ser já de noite de novo para voltar para a cama, que nem fez esforço para responder.

"Eu sei, eu sei. Agora come para eu te levar à escola. Ou achas que consegues ir sozinho? Só espero que não adormeças no autocarro e vás parar sei lá onde." Ele ouviu o seu pai rir ligeiramente.

"Hum…" Ele bocejou novamente e levou uma colher com cereais à boca, fazendo uma cara infeliz, quando percebeu que já estavam mais que frios.

"Eu avisei." O seu pai levantou-se, colocando o seu prato para lavar e parou, por uns instantes, a observar o seu filho a tentar comer os cereais frios.

A campainha tocou e ele afastou-se para ver quem estaria tão cedo à sua porta.

Ryou olhou em redor, por um minuto, e, finalmente, fixou os cereais, suspirando, levantou-se, lembrando-se que ainda tinha de ir buscar o que precisava para a escola. Não sabia quem tinha inventado a coisa chamada "horário de manhã", mas sabia que se pudesse voltar atrás no tempo, ele apagaria todos os vestígios de tais planos.

"Ryou, os teus amigos estão aqui, para irem contigo para a escola." Ele ouviu o seu pai dizer da porta do quarto. Ryou distraiu-se dos livros e cadernos para olhar para ele, mas logo voltou a sua atenção para o que tinha de fazer primeiro. "Assim já não preciso preocupar-me em ires sozinho. Vou andando." Ele aproximou-se e dou-lhe um beijo na testa. "Eu sei que é o teu primeiro dia de aulas, e que eu devia estar cá quando chegasses, mas devo só vir mais para a noite, por isso desejo-te um bom dia. Se precisares de mim, liga-me para o telemóvel."

Ryou acenou com a cabeça acabando de arrumar tudo e seguindo o seu pai para a sala de estar. Ele viu Yugi e Jou sentados no sofá a ver televisão e sorriu um bocado. Podia perceber que Jou estava tão sonolento como ele, mas Yugi parecia bem disposto.

"Ryou! Finalmente! Pensei que tivesses adormecido em cima do teu pequeno-almoço." Sorriu Yugi brincalhão. "O teu pai disse-nos que não estavas _bem_ pronto para a escola ainda."

"Quem está, Yugi?" Respondeu-lhe Jou sorrindo minimamente e acenando com a mão.

"Desculpem ter demorado. Acho que faz anos desde a última vez que me levantei tão cedo."

Yugi sorriu e disse que não era importante. Lembrando-lhe, que tinham de ir andando, se não queriam chegar tarde. Uma das razões porque Ryou não gostava de acordar cedo, era o facto de que ele realmente era uma pessoa muito mais bem disposta à tarde, tanto que ele não conseguia por nada, entender como Yugi podia estar tão bem disposto tão cedo.

**xxxxxxxxxx **

Algum tempo depois, os três amigos, já estavam no autocarro, a conversar sobre como seria o primeiro dia e que disciplinas tinham e tal. Mais o Yugi falava, o Jou bocejava e o Ryou acenava com a cabeça, mas era a intenção que contava.

Além de ter de acordar de manhã, outro mal que Ryou tinha acrescentado a isso, era que a sua nova escola era bem mais longe do que devia ser. Infelizmente, tinha de apanhar o autocarro por mais de 20 minutos, e ainda andar uns 10 mais. Ou seja não lhe bastava ter de se levantar 1 hora mais cedo para se arranjar e ir a correr para a escola. Ele tinha de começar a fazer isso pelo menos umas 2 horas mais. Se não era certo que não chegaria a horas nunca.

_If I was a drift on an ocean all alone  
You came and rescued me  
When I was far from home  
Rush of love around my heart  
Just as I fell apart _

Ryou e o seu grupo tinham acabado por ficar em pé, no meio do autocarro. Mas quando Ryou ouviu a música quase atrás de si, por curiosidade olhou. A música vinha do mp3 de um rapaz. A pessoa em questão estava encostada à janela de olhos fechados, tanto que Ryou pensava que estaria a dormir, mas ele percebeu que os lábios do rapaz estavam a seguir a música.

_Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)  
Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain  
You've picked up the pieces and put me back together again_

Ele voltou a sua atenção para Yugi que tinha lhe perguntado qualquer coisa. Ao que ele pediu desculpa e para ele repetir. Por alguma razão, o estranho atrás de si, de repente, parecia quase uma presença firme. A música de fundo a faze-lo quase perguntar quem a cantava.

_Ooo ya  
Careful, we're fragile and easily we break  
In your arms I'm certain  
It's all the love we make  
Rush of love around my heart  
Just as you take my hand _

_Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)  
Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain  
You've picked the pieces and put me back together _

Uma paragem brusca fez com que Ryou, que estava distraído, caísse para cima da pessoa trás. Embaraçado, pediu desculpa e limitou-se a concentrar-se à sua frente, por nada deste mundo ele ia olhar para trás, antes morrer!

_Que vergonha, vou morrer! _Ele ouviu Bakura rir-se na sua mente.

"Hey Ryou, tens três aulas comigo, e temos duas com o Yugi. Achas que podemos almoçar juntos? Ou tu não tens a hora de almoço comigo? Ou eras tu, Yugi?... Mostra lá de novo!" Jou começou a investigar horários, fazendo-o por momentos esquecer-se o que tinha acontecido.

_I'll write you name in  
Stars across the sky (stars across the sky)  
We'll drift away in  
To eachothers eyes  
Hey ya (Hey ya) Hoy ya ya ya yaya, oh ya ya _

Ryou percebeu o volume da musica ser baixo e teve de suspirar desanimado. Estava a gostar.

_Talvez demais? Deste quando te interessas tanto por música? _Ele quase que podia ver Bakura no seu quarto, na sua caminha quentinha, talvez só para o irritar ainda mais. _Gosto, tens algum problema com isso? E agora deixa-me em paz.. _

"Estamos a chegar à nossa paragem." Avisou Yugi olhando em redor curioso. Ryou queria parecer interessado mas não estava, por isso limitou-se a afirmar com a cabeça e olhar pela janela.

Ele movimentou-se para a porta traseira, os seus amigos por perto, ele avançou para se segurar, mas acabou por colocar a mão em cima de outra, ele pediu desculpa e tentar ir para outro lado, mas numa curva, acabou por cair para cima da pessoa.

_Esta manha só piora!_

Ele virou-se lentamente e deu de caras com o rapaz do mp3. Sem conseguir evitar, corou imensamente, baixando o olhar e percebendo horrorizado que a mão do outro rapaz estava na sua cintura a segura-lo, para que ele não caísse sim, mas ainda assim!!

"Ah... obrigado, mas podes largar."

Ele viu os olhos lavanda fitarem os seus e o sorriso divertido naqueles lábios de seda, provavelmente. Quando ele o largou, Ryou sentiu o seu coração saltar. Não conseguia perceber, exactamente, o que se passava com ele. Ele não tinha acabado de pensar que um rapaz tinha lábios de seda... não. E, claro, que ele não tinha quase pedido, para ele voltar a por a mão onde estava antes... claro que não.

A porta abriu-se, ele e os seus amigos saíram. Ryou tentou ter atenção ao que Jou ou Yugi dizia, tudo para se controlar e não olhar para trás.

_Olha para trás, olha para trás, olha para trás. _Bakura sugeria gentilmente na sua mente. Mas Ryou conteve-se. Ele sabia que se o fizesse seria incapaz de continuar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**xxxxxxxxxx **

Horas mais tarde, hora de almoço, Ryou já estava bem mais animado. Já participava nas conversas, e até ria uma ou outra vez. Por vezes, sentia-se observado, mas tentava meter na sua cabeça que era engano, ou então seria novamente Bakura a tentar chateá-lo.

"Arte a seguir.. Que será que vamos fazer, Ryou? Tens esta aula comigo, não é?" Perguntou Yugi, os dois tinham-se despedido de Jou e estava a caminhar na direcção da sala.

"Não sei. Até estranhei termos esta disciplina. Supostamente o nosso curso não seriam só línguas, literatura e história?"

"Pois, também é verdade. De qualquer maneira, acho que vou gostar. Apesar de preferir literatura, gosto muito de desenhar."

"Se calhar é história da arte?" Lembrou-se de repente.

"Aww.. Não me estragues os sonhos, Ryou!" Yugi riu-se e os dois pararam em frente à porta.

Faltavam 2 ou 3 minutos para a aula começar, mas a sala estava completamente vazia.

Uns quantos minutos depois, os dois já estavam até a pensar ir embora, quando Ryou percebeu alguém a vir na direcção deles. À medida que se aproximava, o rapaz sentiu o seu coração disparar. Era o rapaz do mp3!!

"Ainda aqui?" Ele ouviu a voz sólida e baixa, num tom quase aveludado. Os olhos púrpura estavam nele por um instante, mas era o que bastava para por Ryou a corar.

"Não devíamos?" Perguntou Yugi, já que Ryou tinha se esquecido como se falava.

"Ah, vocês são novos. A prof de Arte dá as aulas todas no pátio, eu só vim buscar umas coisas." Ele sorriu gentilmente e finalmente olhou de um para outro. "Já agora, o meu nome é Malik." Ele estendeu a mão, que Yugi aceitou dizendo o seu nome também.

"Ryou?.. _Ryouuu_!" Ele sentiu a cotovelada e ficou ainda mais embaraçado.

_Se isso é possível... _Ouviu Bakura na sua mente a rir-se.

"É isso.. Ryou." Ele sentiu o toque na sua mão e quase largou a mão de Malik, mas por alguma razão, a expressão do outro rapaz fê-lo aguentar.

"Pensava que já tinhas acordado." Disse Yugi na brincadeira. Ao que Ryou lhe lançou um olhar mortífero que o calou logo.

Malik riu-se e finalmente largou-lhe a mão. Levando as mãos ao cabelo loiro para o prender num rabo de cavalo curto. Afastando-se para dentro da sala depois.

"Desculpa Yugi.. não sei bem.." Respondeu Ryou, quando se viu a sós com o amigo, de novo.

"Não te preocupes. Eu sei." Yugi deitou-lhe a língua de fora e Ryou tentou com muito esforço acalmar-se e tentar pensar em coisas não embaraçosas. Se ele ficasse mais vermelho..

Malik voltou, parando um segundo à frente deles. "Acho que podemos ir."

Ele serviu-lhes de guia por uns instantes, dizendo algumas coisas importantes sobre a disciplina de Arte. Yugi ouvia com interesse, afinal era mesmo uma disciplina de desenho. Ryou, por sua vez, não conseguia desviar os olhos do rosto de Malik. Dos olhos, dos lábios, às vezes, os seus olhos até iam para o pescoço do outro rapaz!

_Ai Ryou, estás tão pervertido! Quem te ensinou? _Ryou quase gritou com Bakura ao ouvir a piada seguida por um "hihihi" mas calou-se e tentou acalmar-se. Ele não sabia exactamente o porquê, mas algo em Malik o atraia. _Talvez o corpo bem constituído?_ Ele ignorou Bakura e tratou de tentar não corar com o que lhe passava pela cabeça. _Coisas pervertidas!! _

O grupo acabou no pátio, Malik lembrando-se de apontar a professora e dizer que eles deviam ir falar com ela, para assinar a folha de presenças. E, depois, disse que ele estaria num canto qualquer a desenhar, e que eles eram bem-vindos a fazer-lhe companhia. Por alguma razão.. o olhar de Malik estava nele nesse momento.

**xxxxxxxxxx **

O resto do dia tinha corrido mais ou menos bem. Ele não tinha tido mais aulas com o Malik. O que se, por um lado, era bom, por outro lado, deixava-o meio triste. E isso era o que ele não percebia.

Ryou estava sozinho na paragem da escola. Jou tinha saído mais cedo e Yugi tinha ficado para falar com alguns professores sobre algumas disciplinas.

"Hey."

Ryou não conseguiu evitar sorrir ao ver Malik aproximar-se, se não pelo próprio rapaz, então pelo mp3 que ele trazia na mão. Os auscultadores já nos ouvidos, ele provavelmente estava a pensar no que ouvir.

"Olá de novo."

"Pensava que só te ia ver amanhã de novo." Ele sorriu, por instantes o sorriso quase parecendo divertido, talvez tivesse a lembrar-se do que aconteceu de manhã.

"Ah, eu sai agora."

"Sozinho? Isso é raro."

"É?" Perguntou confuso.

"Claro, andas sempre com o.. Yugi ou com o outro.. que não sei o nome." Ele encostou-se à parede do edifício atrás deles e olhou directamente para Ryou.

"Jou. É porque são as únicas pessoas que conheço aqui."

"Hum. Bem, já me conheces a mim também." Malik sorriu gentilmente desta vez. Um sorriso que lhe chegava aos olhos. Ryou tentou acalmar o seu coração que, por alguma razão, parecia ter vida própria.

**xxxxxxxxxx **

Que estão a achar?. :p

Isto era suposto ser um oneshot mas de repente não tive tempo para acabar. (Editado agora, finalmente! LOL)

Só deve ter mais uma parte talvez. A não ser que alguém me peça para continuar com mais capítulos, acho que é possível..

O rumo da historia é mais que evidente, certo?. :)

Isto é um pequeno agradecimento pelas reviews que tenho tido ultimamente, e juro! Que hoje, quando chegar mais para o fim da tarde, vou tentar actualizar o "Sozinho nos Meus Sonhos"! (Já fiz updates suficientes, certo?) :p

Bjinhs, pessoal!

MalikRyou Rulez!. :p (Forever and ever!)


	2. Chapter 2

**School Time**

by _KittyBlue_

**Capítulo 2 **

Ryou entrou no autocarro à hora do costume. Os três a conversarem sobre qualquer coisa que tinha acontecido no dia anterior, na escola ou em casa. As conversas em geral resumiam-se a: Yugi falar sobre ter enfrentado um novo adversário na loja do seu avô; Jou a explicar a adrenalina de ter uma mota e ter agora começado a participar nalgumas corridas, onde ele tinha conhecido um novo amigo, que por acaso também era colega dele, um tal de Honda; Ryou, por sua vez, nunca tinha muito a dizer, ou estava ainda meio a dormir, ou então falava sobre algum novo artefacto que o seu pai tinha trazido de uma.

A nova adição ao grupo de amigos era Malik Ishtar. Depois daquele dia, Malik tinha-se tornado alguém sempre por perto. Todas as manhãs, Malik apanhava o autocarro com eles, e muitas vezes tinham a mesma hora de almoço. As saídas dependiam sempre de quem esperava por quem, mas na maioria das vezes, Malik também estava presente.

Ryou não tinha descoberto muito sobre o outro rapaz. Por muito, que tivesse curiosidade, não sabia bem como se aproximar de Malik. Ele sabia apenas que ele tinha nascido no Egipto e tinha-se mudado há uns anos com a sua irmã para o Japão. Sabia também que a irmã de Malik trabalhava num dos museus mais famosos da zona.

Se havia alguém sempre interessado quando Ryou falava das viagens do seu pai, essa pessoa era Malik. Ele tinha sempre algo a acrescentar se o assunto era o Egipto, ou por ele conhecer muito bem o sítio onde tinha vivido anos, ou então, por coisas que a irmã, em tempos, lhe tinha dito.

"Hey."

Ryou ouviu a voz no seu ouvido e olhou de relance para trás dele. Malik estava encostado à janela, no seu sítio de costume, era raro Malik estar sentado, já que subia duas paragens antes de Ryou e dos amigos.

"Bom dia, Malik!" Respondeu Yugi com um sorriso, movendo-se para mais perto, ficando ao lado de Malik, obrigando Ryou a virar-se para ficar de frente para os dois.

Jou aproximou-se também do seu lado, para participar na conversa.

"Estava agora mesmo a perguntar ao Yugi se te tinha visto." Disse Jou lembrando-se de alguma coisa e tirando um papel do bolso das calças. "Ah, hoje tenho uma aula especial à hora de almoço. Preparação para testes...?"

"Eu tenho uma dessas, mas é amanhã, e vocês, Ryou e Malik?" Respondeu Yugi, voltando-se para os amigos.

"A minha é amanhã também, à tarde." Respondeu Malik.

"Ah? A minha é de manhã. Parece que hoje somos só nós à hora de almoço, e amanhã só vocês." Ryou estava a tentar lembrar-se quando era a sua aula, mas a sua mente tinha congelado quando Yugi tinha dito... "Sim, porque eu lembro-me do Ryou ter a dele à tarde também."

Malik sorriu ligeiramente para ele, e Ryou teve de controlar-se para não corar. Porque razão sentia ele o coração a querer saltar do seu peito?

**xxxxxxxxxx **

À hora de almoço, Yugi mandou-lhe uma mensagem a dizer que não ia aparecer. Instintivamente, Ryou pensou em levantar-se da mesa e ir para o jardim. Quando ficava sozinho, tinha por habito rever alguma matéria ou acabar algum trabalho. Mas depois, lembrou-se que Malik não tinha dito nada, e que ia aparecer à hora de almoço, que tinha começado há menos de 10 minutos.

_Vais ter de esperar pelo teu príncipe encantado. _Ryou suspirou e tentou pensar numa forma de responder a Bakura. _Cala-te._ Ele ouviu o outro a rir, mas tentou abstrair-se dele, quando viu Malik a vir na sua direcção.

"Sozinho? O Yugi?"

"Teve alguma coisa para fazer, de repente."

Ryou tentou não olhar para mais sítio nenhum sem ser os olhos de Malik. Era perigoso estar sozinho com Malik. Ele não conseguia controlar-se muito bem. E ele sabia muito bem que Yugi sabia isso, e exactamente, por isso, o seu amigo devia ter arranjado algo que não tinha sequer de fazer, para agora.

"Na verdade hoje tenho duas horas de almoço, por isso, não vou comer nada agora, só vim mesmo dizer isso." Disse Malik. A expressão do rapaz era estranha. Ele parecia triste, mas havia um certo brilho no olhar dele. "Que achas de irmos para o pátio, posso fazer-te companhia e enquanto isso acabo um trabalho."

Ele desviou os olhos castanhos-claros, do outro rapaz, para o chão e finalmente disse que sim com a cabeça. Arrumou as coisas rápido e seguiu Malik.

**xxxxxxxxxx **

"Porque é que não dizes nada?"

Ryou olhou para Malik curioso. Eles tinham se sentado num banco num canto do pátio, e desde esse momento não tinham dito nada. Em geral, isso não seria problema para Ryou, mas o silencio estava a deixa-lo nervoso.

"Desculpa, estava a tentar desenhar-te."

"Ah, okay... Espera.. O QUE?"

De olhos arregalados, Ryou levantou-se aproximando-se de Malik. O rapaz estava sentado no chão à frente dele, no seu colo um bloco de papel aberto, e agora ele podia ver exactamente o que Malik tinha estado a fazer durante o "silêncio" todo.

"Se calhar devia ter pedido autorização?" Perguntou Malik.

Ryou ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e olhou com atenção o desenho. Estava bastante bom. Ryou, que nunca tinha gostado muito de se ver em fotografias, não pode deixar de perceber que quase se achava bem em tons de carvão. Sem dar-se conta, inclinou-se um bocado e traçou com os dedos o desenho. Cada pormenor lhe saltando à vista, do cabelo comprido, ao que ele tinha vestido; até chegar à expressão confusa e nervosa de Ryou.

Por um lado, Ryou sentia-se contente, por Malik ter perdido tanto tempo nos detalhes, tudo para o desenhar tão bem. Mas, por outro lado, ele sentia-se assustado. Era estranho pensar que alguém o conseguisse decifrar tão bem.

"Estás bem?" Ryou sentiu uma mão a deslizar pelos cabelos dele, e levantou a cabeça hesitante. Os seus olhos cor de mel encontraram os ametistas de Malik.

Ele podia jurar que isto tinha sido planeado por Malik. Desde o momento, que o outro rapaz lhe tinha dito, que precisava de terminar um trabalho, talvez só para o levar para o pátio, para agora estar Ryou assim, tão perdido, a olhar para ele.

Ryou perguntava-se, que exactamente via Malik naquele momento. Enquanto o olhava tão intensamente nos olhos. Será que ele conseguia ver, tão nitidamente, o quanto Ryou estava apaixonado por ele?

**xxxxxxxxxx **

Acabei por decidir-me a continuar este fic. ;p

Tudo porque não resisto à cuteness de Malik/Ryou!!!!

Espero que tenham gostado deste cap! Mais para vir!

FELIZ NATALLLLLLLLL!!!! ":)


End file.
